


Soledad

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Series: Beyond Rationality [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aside from being chrobin trash, I'm quite the trash for RufuRufu, otherwise known as well Robincest. I run a blog with the url "rufurethings" on tumblr for the pairing actually. </p><p>I decided why not publish a few of my works here, while I update things and all.</p><p>This work is named after a poem I've read in class that inspired me to write this after receiving a request from an anon.</p><p>**Reflet is M!Robin's name and Robin is for F!Robin.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from being chrobin trash, I'm quite the trash for RufuRufu, otherwise known as well Robincest. I run a blog with the url "rufurethings" on tumblr for the pairing actually. 
> 
> I decided why not publish a few of my works here, while I update things and all.
> 
> This work is named after a poem I've read in class that inspired me to write this after receiving a request from an anon.
> 
> **Reflet is M!Robin's name and Robin is for F!Robin.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

“Robin, I need to speak with you about a certain matter after your classes end.” The young man asked the younger female with a stern tone.

_It was a sin to be attracted to him._

_A sacrilege._

The said student nodded with a careful smile. “Of course, sir.”

With that, he nodded as well and made his way out of the classroom. Poor Robin let out a long sigh; she found herself holding her breath whenever she was closely in his presence. She admired him for his brains, the charisma and eagerness he had in teaching and learning from his students. Well they did say that intelligence is attractive.

But the craziest thing of all was the very fact she found herself later trapped in his onyx gaze.

* * *

Once the bell had rang, Robin grabbed her bag and made her way along the sea of students eager to leave the campus right away. She however had other plans, all thanks to her homeroom adviser and history teacher.

A squeak made it out her lips once she was pulled into the bridge section between the main building and annex.

“Sorry about that,” She turned immediately to face a man with slightly unkempt white hair and warm onyx hues. The fourth year student couldn’t help but remain her gaze on him, realizing that his usual getup is a bit of a mess.

Tie and collar loosened, no blazer on…

Gods, why did she have to be a hormonal teenager?

She shook her head. “It’s no problem, really.” She grinned sheepishly. “You said you wanted to see me, Sir Reflet?”

“Indeed I did,” He replied, cupping her chin with a chuckle. “And please, just call me Reflet. We’re not in class.”

“B-but—”

“I’m only five to six years older than you students. I’m not exactly  _that_ old _._ Or… do I look old to you?”

 _Not at all._ In fact, chances are he was old enough to be her brother. An awkward thought to conjure at the moment, but her brain was a mess. Rather, she was a mess in general and her cheeks made that definitely apparent as they began to burn into crimson from him still cupping her face.

"You look young, sir.” She uttered, almost softly. “In fact, a lot of students actually develop quite the attraction towards you.” Her eyes widened in realization due to the words she had spoken, while the teacher arched a brow.

“Oh?” He simply replied, closing the distance between their bodies. “So does that mean that you yourself would be a victim for my supposed charms, Robin?” His free hand held her by the waist.

Such made the woman gasp softly; she couldn’t find the strength to lie to him. “Not just your charm, but your intellect, talent and passion for teaching…” As another slip of the tongue had gotten out, she began to chuckle nervously. “Y-you’re asking silly questions, sir.”

Reflet simply smirked. “Will they make sense if I do this then?”

He leaned in and closed the distance between them even more. His lips caressed hers gently and sweetly, as if he was afraid to break or scare her away. Robin found herself in a trance, returning the gesture as her arms draped their way around his shoulders. She savored the moment, a moment so sinful, yet delightfully sweet and addicting all at once.

_She found her heaven in the depths of hell._


End file.
